


slasher asylum

by Sferran



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Scream (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: A Nightmare On Elm Street - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Teen Horror, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sferran/pseuds/Sferran
Summary: this is a crossover with scream  the television series and nightmare on elm street.





	1. the barn

The silence of the Duval Household was suddenly broken as Emma awoke screaming and panicking she looked around the room and took three deep breaths slowly gathering her thoughts 'I knew Kieran wasn't the killer' her mom came in to check on her after explaining the dream she reassured her that it couldn't be real *ping* her phone goes off its Audrey she needs to go now so she makes an excuse to her mom

"mom I need to get some sleep I am ok" her mom left the room and closed the door.

After waiting a few minutes she heard her mom go to her own room, quietly she climbs out the window to the porch roof and drops down to the ground then gets into Audrey's car

what is so important Audrey?

"it doesn't matter we just have to go to the barn!"

"fine but I still haven't forgiving you for the letter"

Audrey looks down in shame then puts her foot down on the gas when the final girls reached the barn it was creepy and run down there was a cold chill through the air, A faint light was on upstairs

" I'll go check it out and you stay here and look out " Emma said nervously and unsure about the plan

" that sounds like a terrible idea"

"just do please!"

*rolls eyes *"fine just hurry"

Emma walks into the crumbling farmhouse it's so cold, drafty and you can hear mice scampering on the floorboards she sighs it's just a mouse she thinks to herself as she searches around with her phone's flashlight she was terrified but she wanted answers she walked up the stairs, each step making a creaking sound as she looked into the room were she said the person earlier this month she stumbled a bit in terror and when she calmed herself down you went into the room she scanned the room with her torch and discovered something about the wall there was a cracks at either side and a string to pull on so of course she did and a bed came down revealing a secret room there was clearly signs off someone living there

She walked into the room she gasped and trop her phone

Meanwhile a car pulled up Audrey hid in the Bushes it was the mayor he looked down at his phone

"I wonder what he's doing here" she thought to herself as she watched him go into the barn

The mayor entered the barn "ALRIGHT I'M HERE" he shouted *ping* he checked his phone.

, someone's been a baad boy,

He texted back

, enough games come out,

, but I like games don't you,

, no,

He nervously searched the barn checking every corner a pop song played through the barn it was broke's ringtone he ignored all logic and ran to the source and picked up the phone

"hello daddy"

Said a person with a voice changer

"who is this"

"do you want to die tonight"

"this isn't funny"

"I'm not laughing my my your daughter does look so peaceful sleeping"

"you touch her and i -YOU DO WHAT"

The other person laughed for a bit then hung up the mayor thinking that broke was in danger ran towards the barn door but then suddenly a masked figure ran towards him impaling him with a pitchfork and Leaving the mayor in a pile off his own blood.

Back outside the barn Emma went out to tell Audrey what she saw however when she got outside, she began to panic she then seen the Barn door opened she ran to it and seen Audrey over the mayor's body she stared and started to walk away

"this isn't what it looks like em"

"huh yeah right covering for another killer again"

"that's not fair em and you know it"

"none of this is fair and it wouldn't have started if it wasn't for you"

*ring* both their phones rang at the same time "lovers tiff" a maniacal laugh coming through the phone. Cop cars pulled up into the farm the lights filling the barn Emma and Audrey didn't know what to do they stood in silence.

"freeze get down on the ground"

They got down on their knees and their hands behind their head as the cop read out their rights and put them in the car.

Meanwhile Noah was finishing up his podcast "and uploading" he said with a quirky smile has he held a picture of him and Zoë he misses her so much and still hates himself a little for bringing her into this world. As he was mourning his loss an error message came on his screen then another and another and so forth he was getting hacked "this isn't possible," he thought as he frantically tried to counter hack but it was no good as the person on the other side uploaded a video Noah shocked at what he was seeing it was a completion video that made Emma and Audrey look like they both were the killers. Looking down Noah seen that it was everywhere "oh no".

Meanwhile back at Brooks House

She watched stunned all these thoughts going through her head 'no it couldn't have been then it just couldn't' she thought to herself pacing up her bedroom she decided to go to Noah for answers.

Back in the police car Audrey and Emma were so enraged that they have loss as they could over hear the officers talking about football and such.

The car suddenly came to a halt as something was thrown through the windshield, the driver was immediately killed as a result and the other one was stuck suddenly a man in a Brandon James mask was standing at the door he pulled it open and shot the driver in the face causing the girls to scream he then got the keys for the cuffs and went to Audrey's side. Audrey backed up into Emma to protect her the killer opened her door and left the keys in her reach Audrey rushed to free herself and Emma from the cuffs

"what are you doing" Emma said in a panic as Audrey finally freed them

"look we can't stay her we need to prove that we didn't do this"

Audrey grabbed Emma's hand and they ran into a nearby corn field;the corn smacking of their body's as finally got to the other side relive that they got away from the killer but it was short lived as now they were on the run from a killer and the police.

*will the killer be revealed in the next chapter

*will Brooke escape


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being hunted by the police Emma and Audrey have no choice but to face the killer resulting in some shocking revelations.

was the next day and Emma and Audrey were tired and hungry as they walked into the gas station they picked a few things out and went to pay for it *ring ring * the cashier answered the phone with a look of confusion on his face  
"um are you Emma and are your Audrey?  
Emma and Audrey both looked at each other and both said yes that's us and the cashier handed them the phone" what do you want Jesus "  
" Well if it isn't my final girls how's life on the run "  
" screw you " said Emma  
" feisty haha you're going to go to the address I'm about to send or your dumb slut friend will die"  
*screams can be heard in the background *  
The killer hung up they were about to hand the phone back but the cashier was occupied by the TV high up in the corner it was Emma and Audrey and it said that they were wanted and running from the law. The cashier realised it was them but before he could do anything they were already gone.  
the address was send just like the killer said he would do and it was address where the face the mask party was held Haley Myers who died that night it was a abandoned orphanage that once housed the killer from several months ago. So they had no choice they needed to go save broke but they couldn't go unprepared so they decide to go to Emma's house then the movie theatre in which Audrey worked.  
-The orphanage-  
the killer was sitting in an empty room at the far end of the orphanage in the distant you could hear broke's screams for help and the rattling off chains the killer looked at his phone and reread his text message.  
Confess to Emma and I'll let her live  
He put his phone away and sat there in deep thought. Meanwhile back in town Emma and Audrey managed to get what they came for and headed to the orphanage not knowing they were being followed by Eli was following them in the distance. The items they brought with them was food and water for the journey, a knife from the Woodsborugh murders that Audrey recovered from the theatre it was authentic as well oh and Emma brought a loaded smith and Wesson revolver.  
Finally, after like about two hours off walking they reached the orphanage it was getting dark but someone had place artificial lights set up in a way that it way to lead people to a specific way so ignoring all logic they followed the lights then they got to where the lights were leading them  
"broke!" Emma rushed in but then was stopped by Audrey  
"WAIT IT COULD BE A TRAP! Remember he likes to do that?  
"p-please hurry guys "broke said struggling as her wrists bleed from all the struggling. The lights behind them went off as they stared down the hallway then they came back on but leading to a different room.  
"I'll go check it out" said Audrey  
As she walked alone down the corridor and into the room some time passed and she didn't go back Emma was starting to worry but she didn't want to leave broke so she slowly went into the room looking all around the dilapidated room and couldn't see anything off interest however there was a jar filled with an unknown substance and eyeballs! Seeing this Emma nearly thrown up but she held it in as she checked broke for signs off a contraption she was all clear as she struggled to tell Emma something.  
"t-he j-jar ...  
"it's okay broke save your energy" she said trying to comfort her  
Broke cleared her voice "no Em the key is in the jars "  
Emma looked at her friend then at the disgusting jar she knew she needed to get her down but really didn't want to put her hand in the eyeball jar. Pacing up and down for a while she took three deep breaths and stuck her hand into the eyeball-fluid filled jar "eww!" she screams as she managed to get it and free Broke ripping her on two sleeves and wrapping them around broke's wrists.  
She helped her to her feet and they both slowly went the way Audrey went. Entering the room, they seen Audrey tied to a chair her mouth covered with a rag so she couldn't talk. Emma set Broke down gently in the corner and took the rag off Audrey.  
"the killer its ...  
She was stopped as the killer came through the door at the far end of the room as he slowly removed his mask Emma nearly fainted she couldn't believe it no anyone but him she thought to herself.  
"why Kieran? why you?" she said as tears streamed down her face, she felt so betrayed and hurt by the one person she thought she could fully trust  
"why! I'll tell you why you and her (points at Audrey) took away my true love "he said frantically waving his arms while he talked.  
"p-piper ? I don't understand "  
"of course you don't why would you everything is about poor little Emma ...  
"that crazy bitch killed your dad why join her "  
Kieran started to laugh maniacally "that was my idea idiot he left me couldn't let him get away with that "  
Emma had heard enough as she reached for her weapon and fired it but something went wrong the bullets did not fire it jammed. Kieran went for her but then a loud bang echoed through the abandoned orphanage and Kieran fell backwards blood pouring through his shirt Emma turned it was eli after taking a few seconds to get over what he had done he picked up Broke.  
But then a weird mechanical sound filled the room Audrey's eyes filled with fear and pain swept over her face and then out of nowhere a knife went through her back and out her chest from the dark corner of the room another killer stepped out  
"no!" Emma screamed not believing what had happened Eli grabbed her  
"we need to go NOW" holding both women by the hand he rushed for the exit as the killer leaned down to Kieran  
"y-ou said she wouldn't hurt her?"  
"I'm not physically and as for her friends well oh well"  
He then sliced Kieran's throat and went after the rest. Eli, Broke and Emma were near the exit but it was closed so Eli set Broke down and tried to open the door  
"we have near made it Broke "broke didn't respond and she looked pale but it was hard to see as even though it was now morning light could barely get through the boarded up windows  
"broke, broke no no please wake up "she said desperately trying to wake her  
Eli just about picked the lock when the killer tackles him and stabbed him several times then he himself unlocked the door then left Emma on the floor where she was curled up screaming and screaming the police finally got there after Eli phone them earlier they took Emma away as they know she needed help and was not the killer  
-a few days later –  
Emma was brought to Westin hills insane asylum as her experience had broken her but the medication was helping her enough that she was willing to talk as she sat in the therapist's office waiting for the therapist to arrive; the door opened  
"Emma my name is Sidney Prescott "  
*is the killer finished with Emma?  
*will the therapist's history follow her ?


	3. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is brought to an asylum thinking that the danger is over and she can relax however all is not what as it seems. As people go missing or mysteriously die will Emma ever be safe.

"I'm Emma it's nice to meet you Mrs Prescott  
" miss Prescott... Mrs Prescott was my. Mother  
Sidney sat down with a sad look on her face as she remembered all the horrible things that happened to her. She then looked at Emma seeing a bit off herself in her.  
" w-wait your well you i am so sorry for making you remember"  
"haha it's okay comes with the territory"  
"why do you do what you do? "  
Sidney pauses as she thinks about the question "to help people like me... Survivors when they had to survive too much"  
Feeling relaxed now Emma and Sidney had there session she felt so relieved to talk to an expert and Sidney was happy to see that she was having a positive effect on Emma. Emma returned to her room and lay down; meanwhile Sidney was about to return home for the day she looked out of her office window and seen a face from the past she looked again but he was gone.  
dam hallucinations she thought to herself as she swallowed down her med's and leaving while checking she got everything knocking into the boss as she didn't look where she was going.  
"doctor Craven i am so sorry...  
" relax Sidney it's okay-a simple mistake. and remember it's Freddie?"  
"yes sorry sir ...i mean Freddie "  
they waved bye to each other as Sidney got to her car and left- back in the asylum Emma awoke and sat up staring at her wall trying her hardest to forget all that has gone before. the nurse opened her door and led her to the common room for a bit of relaxation time but it was anything but as there is also several inmates at a time.  
there was Bob,Beth,Kenzie,Dave and violet. they all have some mental disorder or a troubled pass and that's as much as Emma knew as she now finds it extremely hard to trust people there however she does talk to Violet as she seems the nicest and looks way too young for her age making her seem like the youngest and most trustworthy one.  
"how was your session ? she asked as the jukebox played black magic for the millionth time  
" it went well thanks! uh though if I have to hear this one more time I will go insane!"  
Violet awkwardly laughed as Beth over heard and marched towards Emma and Violet.  
" have you got a problem with my music?" she asked looking Emma dead in the eyes  
" no it's just you play the same song and it's kinda loud"  
"yeah because it's a good song and it's not that loud" she said as she went over to Bob and started to trash talking about Emma not realising how loud she actually was. Emma finally had enough; grabbing Beth by the back off the neck and bashing her face into the coffee table in front of them,busting Beth's noise.  
"next time leave my name out of your mouth"  
"you bitch " she said as she got to her feet ready to strike back  
just before she could lay one back at Emma the nurse's broke up the fight and lead Emma to her room and Beth to the infirmary. she rested until it was shower time since the incident earlier she had to wait till everyone was done. stepping into the first available shower she pulled the curtain across and started to clean herself.  
the radio turned on "daisy daisy give me your heart" could be heard in loop. it's a song she knows to well she pulled the curtain across and Kieran was there wearing a half broken Brandon James masked. she slipped and crawled to the corner screaming and crying.  
Violet heard here from the hallway and ran to her aid she held Emma in her arms as she calmed down enough to talk to.  
" what's wrong Emma?"  
"t-the radio played and h-he was her Kieran was here"  
"Emma there is no radio in here"  
"what?"  
Violet got a new pair of clothes for Emma and helped her up off the ground showing her around the room.meanwhile back in the infirmary Beth got her nose seen to and was waiting for the medic to come back;getting too impatient she went to his office and knocked on the door-there was no response so she tried again still no reply so she walked in to the office.  
Beth let out a loud gasp as the doctors throat was sliced open she quickly turned to get help but just as she was about to leave the infirmary the killer appeared before she could react the killer slit her throat the blood pouring down onto the ground as she struggled to yell out for help.  
back in the shower room  
"see there's no radio here!"  
"i swear i hear that song"  
"are you taking your medicine?"  
"yes!" Emma walked of annoyed that Violet would ask that; she returned to her room but before she entered Dr.Craven stopped her and Violet who was trailing behind her.  
"you two with me !"  
Dr.Craven brought them to the group therapy room where the others were already there everyone but Beth there was a sense of tension in the air as Emma,Violet and dr.Craven took their seats. Emma was the first to break the silence as she asked where Beth was and the reply from Bob was not pleasant.  
"where is she huh like you care"  
" I don't care,it was only a question "  
"SHE'S DEAD "  
Emma and Violet were shocked to hear as Dr.Craven described it as a suicide as she was found holding a scalpels in her left hand. he also mention that they could not find john the medic on the grounds of the asylum which is weird as he always signs the logbook before he leaves;also mentioning that starting tonight we will be sharing rooms.  
"Emma with Violet" Dr.craven said "alright lesbian action" said Dave causing Bob to hit his arm  
" this isn't the time for jokes"  
" you're right Bob and you two will be sharing a room"  
"what about me ?" said Kenzie starting to worry that she was next.  
" the new arrival will be your roommate she's called Nancy"  
*who is next  
*when will the killer show himself to Emma


	4. Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the asylum get worst as a new inmate arrives with a dark past of her own.

It was the next day and Emma’s group and Dr.Craven were in the group therapy and the new member Nancy was there she had brown hair, blue eyes and looked like she hasn't slept in days. DR.Craven introduced the new girl do the group and they all acknowledged her.

DR.Craven asked her why she was here and she answered by telling everyone what happen all about the nightmares and Freddy the killer with knives for fingers who kills you in your dreams, and that he also killed all her friends. Bob laughed at that.

“A killer who kills you in your dreams wow you are crazy”

She pulled up her shirt a tiny bit to reveal four claw marks on her left side “do these look fake to you?”

“No” he put his head down, avoiding eye contact with her for the rest of the session they all went to the common room afterwards as nancy sat beside the window looking out into the surrounding scenery as Emma approached her..

“ how are you ? I know what it's like to lose your friends to a killer” Emma said with sorrow in her voice 

“No offensive Emma but it isn't wise to be my friend my killer hasn't left me he torments be so i can give him some new victims”

Emma when over to the couch where Violet was sitting she looked sad and scared, “what's wrong Violet?” she put her hand on on Violets shoulder for reassurance “what if Nancy is telling the truth?” Emma looked at her pause then told her not to worry and thats shes just really insane even though deep down she had the same feeling. 

It was night time and the group all went to there individual rooms.”so what bunk do you want ?” Kenzie asked holding her teddy as she has the mind of a child “ it would be best if I took the bottom “ Kenzie looked up at the top bunk “b-but that’s high she said gripping bubbles tighter, Nancy looked at her and seen she was serious “fine ill take the top but if anything strange happens stay close to the corner farthest from the door okay?” she said as she pointed at the space she was talking about.

Kenzie nodded as the went to their separate bunks, Kenzie immediately fell asleep holding bubbles while nancy was mentaly preparing for the battle ahead slowly she closed her eyes and within thirty minutes she was in the dream world.

She was back in Elm Street in her old room the sunlight piercing through the curtains.she woke up confused, was it all a dream she thought as she put on her slippers and walked down to get her breakfast her mom was there.

“Oh she’s back to the land of the living” her mom said satirically

She gave a fake laugh back “ sorry mom “ she said as she poured the milk into the bowel however the milk poured in a loop Nancy dropped the milk no no no she said out loud, “what’s wrong dear “ her mom's hand on her shoulder but instead of her mom’s normal hand it was a bladed glove, the house transformed into a dilapidated house the wallpaper was torn and tattered; the sun that was outside replaced by pouring rain she was in Freddy's home.

“Missed me “ he asked rhetorically

She elbowed him in the side of the face giving her a split second to escape to the outside she just needed to find a safe place to return to the real world a trick she learnt after a view months and this. She ran down the road to find the insane asylum that the spirit of Freddy's mun was as she told Nancy all she needed to know about Freddy and said to find her anytime that she was in this world.

About ten minutes had passed and she saw the asylum in the distance but it couldn't be in was Westin hills asylum the asylum she was in Freddy grabbed her and they were transported into her room as they stood over the bunks where she and Kenzie where sleeping.

“Fresh blood “ he said gripping her shoulder tighter 

“No way she's too innocent please not her” she pleaded 

Sensing that she already did not like someone here Freddy brought them to Bob's room what about him he asked her she struggled for a while but then Freddy brought the soul of her mother into the room.

“N-ancy help me i don't know where I am “ she said in a ghostly Eco

Nancy gave in and suddenly she was back in her room meanwhile in Bobs dream he was playing for the Cleveland browns he was the star quarterback and his team needed one more touchdown to win the Superbowl.

He tossed the ball towards the receiver but it was caught on the blades of Freddy as the ball defiled the stadium switch from packed with roaring crowds to an empty torn apart shell of its former glory.

“Hey man who the hell do you think you are”

“I am Freddy and this is claw “ he started to chase after Bob as Bob ran towards the locker room he quickly went to the locker room and shut the door behind him.  
He turned around and his coach was there.

“Coach oh thank god i thought everyone was dead”

The coach spits on the floor “you cost us the game god-damn it”

“Sir, no one is left” Bob said in his own defence

“That's no excuse to leave a game god damn it”

The coach slapped his hand into the locker morphing into Freddy and his gloved hand his knife nails cutting through the metal creating sparks. Back in Nancy's and Kenzies room Nancy quickly realised that Bob was in danger sure he was a prick but that didn't mean he deserved to die she got off her bunk and pulled vigorously at the door trying to get the attention of someone. 

After Awhile of banging and screaming at the door, a nurse came to the window and asked what was wrong Nancy told her that Bob was in danger so the nurse walked down the corridor and checked into the room and seen that Bob was just twisting and turning in his sleep.

He's just having a nightmare the nurse said to Nancy in response Nancy screamed at the nurse “you have killed him!” she broke down in tears as Kenzie comforted her.

Back in the dreamworld Freddy grabbed Bob by the throat and sliced him open like a pig in the slaughterhouses his intestines spilled onto the floor as his soul was absorbed by Freddy, Freddy smiled at a job well done. 

Back in the real world blood dripped onto Dave from the the top bunk slowly Dave awoken it was morning time as he wiped his forehead and seen the blood he screamed as loud as he could the nurse came in to sedated him but then when she seen the top bunk she screamed as well.

There was an emergency meeting called in the group therapy room Dave was in the corner curled up, Kenzie was holding on to Nancy and the rest were agitated “I know we are all on edge but miss Prescott had sent this message to play for all of you especially you Emma” Dr.Craven said as he played the video.

It started really weird as Sidney was sitting in a chair it look like she was tied up she was wearing a ghost face mask which is the mask her killers wore but then a dark shadow came behind her pulled off her mask she was asleep the shadowy figure put something under her nose and she awoke a look of confusion and helplessness washed over her.

“Emma the killer hes …”

She was cut as the killer sliced her throat as the blood ran down the lens of the camera the killer wiped it away revealing that he was wearing a Brandon James mask.

“Welcome to the final act “ the killer said as he laughed like a madman turning of the camera they all looked at Emma except Dave , Emma gulped as she felt all there eyes on her, “It's not my fault” she said “she’s right there was no one else in the room with us he was killed in his dreams!” Dave said in her defence but everyone was distracted when the power went off.

“Now it’s time for a battle of killers or will they work together “ Dr.Craven said excitedly as the backup generator came on but Dr Craven has already left the room 

*will the killers clash  
*what is Dr.cravens intentions   
* who will survive the slasher asylum


	5. Face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the two killers face off. Who will come out on top?

"Whats is his intention like Jesus" Violet said as they all tried to form a plan except Dave who was still in the corner

"Well whatever it is we should just leave here as there are too many doors and windows"

"Emma is right we need to move " Nancy said as she led the girls out of the group therapy room as Dave wouldn't budge from the corner. As soon as they left the killer barged through the door at the other end of the room Dave still holding his position little did the others know he fell asleep.

The killer in the Brandon James masked wasn't going to pass an opportunity to kill so he grabbed Dave by the hair and sawed off his head with his knife it took awhile but finally the last of the connective tissue holding Dave's head to his body separated.

Meanwhile in the dream world Freddy was just about to kill Dave and capture his soul for himself then Dave slipped out of the dream world "noooo" Freddy struck the wall of the boiler room and using Dave's dieing eyes he saw that there was another killer at the asylum "hmm competition he thought to himself.

Back with Emma, Kenzie and Nancy they all made it to the common room Emma stopped the rest

"We need a plan!" she said as she looked at Nancy

" why me?"

" because you said you kept your killer at bay for a long time"

Before she could answer Kenzie answered surprising both Emma and Nancy.

"What about if Nancy goes to the dream world and gets Freddy to kill the real world killer?"

Nancy replied " and then what about Freddy?"

Kenzie looked down at her feet "well when I have nightmares they give me a dream suppressor" Nancy grabbed he and shook her

"YOUR ONLY TELLING ME ABOUT THESE NOW " Emma broke the pair up

"Dr.craven told me not to tell you " Kenzie said whimpering

"Am I interrupting" the killer said standing at the door frame Emma recognised the voice " No,no,no not you anyone but you. The killer slowly took of his mask it was Noah "surprise Emma"

Tears poured down her check " Why?"

"why , why because of you Emma you and your stupid family got the people that i loved killed it's not fair that you get to live.

He charged at them but they ran through the door to the cells and closed it behind them Emma and Nancy barricaded the doors " Kenzie go get something to sedate him with" Emma said to her. Kenzie ran as fast as she could to the other end of the corridor into the infirmary

Kenzie quickly grabbed the needles with the sedatives in them and the dream suppressant pills making her way back to the others " Right when we let him through jab him with the needle do you understand?".

Kenzie nodded in agreement as the others open the door suddenly causing Noah to stumble directly in the path of Kenzie who swung the needle down connecting with Noah's chest as they both fell to the ground. Kenzie got up but Noah didn't "is he asleep ?" Kenzie asked as Emma went over and prodded him.

Yeah hes asleep Kenzie Emma said as the went to one of the beds

"Are you ready Nancy " Emma said as Nancy lay down ready to enter Freddy's domain "i am " she replied as the needle slowly entered her arm and instantaneous she was asleep.

The asylum bed room was now Freddy's boiler room "FREDDY!" She screamed out the boiler room lit up with flames and steam the sound of metal clashing with metal was getting closer to her and then there he was standing there smirking.

" Well if it isn't my favourite assistant "

She shivered at that as he was kinda telling the truth and that made her sick to her stomach " I got another one for you "

Ah my competition are you sure soul is worth saving those girls?"

"What?" she asked in confusion as Freddy got closer

" the reason i got you to bring me new blood for so long is each time you allow me to kill our bond grows closer and you will become mine forever " he laughed to himself

Nancy thought about it for awhile " Yes saving them is worth it "

" ill be right back " he said with a big grin

Noah awoke in the dream world he was back in his room in Lakewood he turned in his chair and Riley, Zoë Audrey were there sitting on his bed in lingerie he rubbed his eyes " am i in heaven ?" they collectively laughed and answered if this was heaven you wouldn't be here. All three of them opened their mouths and blood started to pour out all over the room.

In a short time Noah was submerged in there blood he finally made it to the top but he was no longer in his room nor was he in Lakewood. He looked around and was some sort of run down factory " this isn't real " Noah kept telling himself then right behind his ear a creepy voice whispered " oh it is real " Noah got out of the Blood filled pool.

Freddy punched him so hard he went through the factory wall " poor little Noah couldn't save his friends and now can't avenge them " Freddy said as he laughed and walked towards Noah.

Noah learning to lucid dream after his experience being buried alive realised he was in a dream he dreamed himself a knife and when Freddy lunged at him he stuck it through Freddy's chest causing Freddy to back of for a bit his laughed echoed through the dream world " you think your in the big leagues now? "

Noah stood up face to face with Freddy " I most certainly do he said as he kicked Freddy through the whole in the wall. Freddy landed in a cold basement which he instantly recognised; He looked down at his hands and instead of seeing one burned hand and the other gloved, he saw that they were of a little boy he was in his childhood home.

Are you down her you little shit his foster dad shouted down as he walked down the basement steps with a report card in one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other; He showed young Freddy the report card "WHAT IS THIS ?" he demanded an answer from Freddy.

"It's a report card " Freddy asked smartly

In response Freddy's foster father slapped him with the bottle it shatters across Freddy's skull as the eight year old Freddy cried and begged him to stop the foster father just laughed and said who's the big fish now; Freddy stopped crying as he realised that his foster father never spoke like that Freddy quickly grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed Noah several times.

In his final moments Freddy brought back the images of his three loves and made them remind him that he failed; Freddy returned to his normal form and grabbed Noah " don't you ever forget in this work i'm a fucking god" he said as he dived his bladed glove through Noah's body consuming his soul.

Freddy returned to Nancy who was now dressed in a white dress she bowed to him " rise my favourite girl we have more work to do you need to escape and go back to Springwood" she did what she was told as Freddy allowed her to wake up.

Emma tried to give her the dream suppressant but she refused " i don't need them they both killed each other " she lied as all three of them embraced in a hug after they did that Nancy suggested that they find Dr.Craven and get him to release them.

*will Nancy ever be free of Freddy's control

*will Dr.Craven get what he deserves

\----find out in the next chapter ---


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story comes to a close who will survive the slasher asylum?

Passing Noah's dead body Emma took a minute to pay her respects as in some ways this was her fault an he even tho turned out to be a deranged killer was still one of her oldest friends.

"Wait wheres Violet ?" Nancy asked as in the height of the panic everyone must have forgotten about Violet

"Maybe she escaped already " said Kenize in a upbeat tone.

"Shes alive " a silent voice whispered in Nancy's head, it was Freddy he explain to her that they are now connected in both worlds.

"We need to move, we need to catch that basterd!" Nancy said as she headed towards Dr.craven's office desperate to catch up to him and make him pay for his crimes he was suppose to help them but instead he used them in his sick games.

They got to his office Emma and Kenzie stood in shock "read the room" Freddy commanded then Nancy also gasped at the sight in front of them it was Violet she was badly beaten "how could your friend do this to her " Nancy gave a stern look to Emma

"No i don't think it was him this was a rage attack and done by hand " kenzie said sounding grown up repressed memory's flooding to the surface as tears filled her eyes.

She was about to get up and away from Violet when suddenly Violets eyes opened and gripped Kenzie's arm "he promise we would be free together " Violet said as she rubbed her stomach " but he said he didn't want a child that was half crazy" she began to cry and Emma with Kenzie comforted her.

Nancy slipped out of the room and rushed out of the room noticing that the majority of the rooms looked abandoned from quite some time but he mind quickly pushed that aside as sh saw Dr Craven near the exit.

Meanwhile in Dr Cravens office Violet calmed down and explained that all of this was set up so that Dr craven could write a book and make it into a film as Emma and Nancy were already survivors so he paid to have your part of the asylum done up.

He then brought in other inmates and a few doctors from other asylums that's why Emma is so far from home and as well as poor miss Prescott "wait you knew about this?" she looked at Emma.

"No i only found out about it when the power went out"

"Then why are you in her for?" asked Kenzie

"I killed my entire family but my ghost boyfriend made me do it i swear "

Not excepting that answer they believe her well not the ghost part but they didn't have time to argue about that as they slowly left Violet up and brought her to the door.

Meanwhile Dr Craven was just about finishing unlocking the door as Nancy came she gripped his head and banged it of the door then dragged his unconscious body to boot of his car ; getting into his car she rang the local authority's and explained what happened and that there are survivors that need help

Back in the asylum Emma, Violet and Kenzie mad there way to the exit as cop cars and a ambulance pulled up they got seen to and Emma asked about Nancy and Dr. Craven the detective said that they couldn't be found but they look for them.

The next and Nancy returned to Springwood and found an old house up for sale she got Dr Craven up and knocked him out again. He awoke in a damp basement that was coming apart he tried to call out but was unable to as his mouth was covered with tape.

He then noticed that Nancy was sitting there watching him she stood up and walked over to him laughing "how does in fell to be helpless she asked as she started reading his book; as Dr.Craven struggle to break free.

After a few pages she put the book down "you know it's not that bad to bad it wont see the light of day" she smirk then told him that she is going to take off the tape and that he better not scream for help.

" do you know where we are ?"

"No you crazy bitch now untie me "

She opened the furnace and pulled out a bladed glove, she put it on and before he could react she stabbed him several times she brought his bleeding out body all the way up stairs and slit his throat his blood pouring into the bath tub, she stripped naked and sat down into the bloodbath " where home " she said smiling.

A year had passed and after being in a real mental hospital Emma and Kenzie were free to there bond and experience brought them closer than they could of thought and they got married. After they were relished they stayed at a motel.

"I going to have a shower babe" Kenzie said as she kissed Emma goodbye

Afterwards kenzie came out and Emma was starring at the screen rewinding it over and over again " hey come look at this " it was the Springwood news and the headline read local survivor Nancy Thompson's a survivor's diary hit number one on the new York times best seller list.

" she survived that's good!" Kenzie said as she wrapped her arms around her wife

" yeah but look at the interview image when i pause it here " Emma paused at the moment when Nancy turns away from the press you can see her eye's were not her own. Emma and Kenzie held hands as they figured if they will go to Springwood to help.


End file.
